


Can You Clarify?

by RageHappyRoses



Series: Face Colored Scarlet [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Asking to be together, Awkward Date, First Date, Implied Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, Other, Requited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage and Scarlet get their date.</p>
<p>I guess this is a series now. A short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Clarify?

They were beginning to regret a date at a café more and more. It was quiet and neither of them was going to say anything anytime soon. Sage made eye contact, causing the short to clear their throat. Scarlet wanted a date with him just...not one this awkward.

 

"So Scarlet, do you think Sun's done scolding you about the other day yet?" He scoffed. Scarlet shook their head and let a smile form on their face.

 

"Is he ever? He means well though" Scarlet denied any hard feelings. Sage gave them a worried look, unsure if he should day what was on his mind. Scarlet quickly noticed the argument he was having with himself. "What's wrong?" They asked. Sage sighed and shook his head.

 

"I was really worried about you Scarlet, you cant hurt yourself like that. I mean...we bought you binders" Sage muttered. Scarlet rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

 

" Look, I get it. You guys worry about me but I know what I'm doing. I told you it was just a one time thing" Scarlet rebuttaled. 

 

"No, no...I care about you" Sage said, it was quiet. The air thickening as blush crawled onto Scarlet's face. "Scar....I've liked you ever since they put our team together back in Vale. I've been waiting for you to show me if you feel the same or not" Sage said nervously, meeting eye to eye with Scarlet. Scarlet felt their face heat up before they started laughing nervously, tears filling in their eyes.

 

"Y-You mean that?" they chuckled a bit. Sage gave them a genuine smile before nodding. Scarlet wiped their eyes and stood up. "Get over here then you giant softie" they said softly. Sage scoffed and stood up, pulling the shorter in his chest. Scarlet pulled their head away to look up.

 

"You gonna kiss me?" Sage asked with a smile. Scarlet chuckled and shrugged.

 

"Thought about it" they said, both laughing a bit before Scarlet stood up on their toes and pressed their lips together. Sage held the shorter up on their toes, not wanting to pull away. They both smiled as they finally pulled away and looked at each other.

 

"So...you wanna be...my partner? Or something...like that" Sage said nervously, not sure how to ask. Scarlet smiled and nodded. 

 

"Yeah, of course I do." Scarlet said.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Later Scarlet came back to the shared room and Sage went off to find out something about Beacon. Upon entering Sun and Neptune were waiting with eager expressions. The redhead chuckled and closed the door, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes?" They questioned. Sun sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

"How'd the date go?!" He asked rather loudly.

 

"Yeah, you can't just leave us in the dark!" Neptune was there to back him up in seconds. Scarlet blushed, remembering kissing Sage.

 

"He's uh...I guess he's my boyfriend now?" they muttered before Sun and Neptune shot up from the bed they sat on and hugged their friend.

 

"Finally! You guys had so much tension between you!" Neptune pointed out. Scarlet rolled their eyes and endured the hug until they let go.

 

"So, you guys gonna bang?" Sun chuckled. Scalret became flustered and shook their hands in defense.

 

"N-No! I ..I mean...I would like to...b-but no! We're not! They quickly denied, their face getting redder by the second. The two guys laughed, each putting a hand on Scarlet's shoulders.

 

"Don't worry Scar, we'll get you laid" Neptune chuckled, patting their shoulder. Scarlet sighed and hung their head.

 

 

"Why the hell am I friends with you guys?" He muttered but the two ignored them and continued to try and plan.


End file.
